


pervert

by cloemcbunnyy



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M, Hair Pulling, Humiliation kink, Kissing, Masturbation, Smut, bottom kazuichi soda, bottom kazuichi souda, top sonia nevermind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloemcbunnyy/pseuds/cloemcbunnyy
Summary: the walk back to the cabins after small events were always soudas favorites. walking together to the cabins for the most part in a group meant that it wouldn’t be creepy to walk close behind his beloved miss sonia and stare her up and down all the way there and trust me, he stared hard. his eyes hyper-focusing on every one of her small muscles, her skirt swooshing side to side, slightly exposing more of her cute, peach thighs that he oh so wanted to destroy and her slim- powerful legs that he’d love to push over her head while he-“kazuichi, stop staring.”
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind & Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	pervert

**Author's Note:**

> i made this fic bc i’m a souda kinnie and i NEED more kazusonia smut fics bruh so if u like this ship then i hope u enjoy! this is my first published fic haha :)

the walk back to the cabins after small events were always soudas favorites. walking together to the cabins for the most part in a group meant that it wouldn’t be creepy to walk close behind his beloved miss sonia and stare her up and down all the way there and trust me, he stared hard. his eyes hyper-focusing on every one of her small muscles, her skirt swooshing side to side, slightly exposing more of her cute, peach thighs that he oh so wanted to destroy and her slim- powerful legs that he’d love to push over her head while he-  
“kazuichi, stop staring.”  
souda looked up from her legs quickly, his eyes widening when he noticed sonia looking directly at him, disgusted and a bit scared if he was honest.  
“i’ve felt you eyeing me up and down this entire time and the fact that when all the others turned back at the cabins and u kept close behind me on auto pilot- i kinda got the idea.” she said quite matter of factly, a bit irritated with his antics.  
“h-haha sorry miss sonia i just..” he said, his eyes flicking up and down her quickly, face flushing a bit.  
“no excuse, you do this every time and i’m sick of it. god you’re just a pervert huh?” she said mockingly, definitely expecting a different reaction then what she got.  
“mmhh.. yes miss sonia i’m such a nasty little perv..” souda croaked out, aroused with sonias crude- embarrassing words.  
“what. the fuck?” she said, her cheeks darkening a bit as she stepped back- souda taking a step forwards.  
“m-miss sonia.. please.. call me disgusting again hahaaa~” he said covering his pants with his hands and leaning over a bit.  
sonia looked at him, absolutely baffled and honestly- a bit intrigued. she’s never had sex or even flirted in this way and since souda would never EVER do anything to hurt her image she could totally take advantage of this moment and get some experience under her belt, even if kazuichi wouldn’t be her uh.. first choice. sonia looked around, they were just a bit past the cabins but nobody was outside-not even akane and nekomaru. she decided she was gonna try this but she wasn’t gonna make it easy for him.

“beg me then, s-slut.” she stuttered a bit, the curse word just not feeling right on her tongue.  
“fffuuuckkk yess... miss sonia please god-please call me awful things mmhh- please i’ll do anythin-“  
“ok that’s enough!” she said, cutting him off because she was a little scared having never seen him like this before.  
she stood there for a bit, looking at souda and his shaking figure- becoming a bit aroused and proud of how desperate she’s made her fellow classmate. she soon found his pleading quite cute, wanting to at least give him something.  
“how often do u jack it to me? disgusting pig.”  
souda shook hard, palming himself thru his suit, small whines breaking thru his mouth.  
“well? answer me b-bitch.” she said, his face flicking up at her- it was completely red and his eyes were blown out and desperate.  
“every day miss sonia you’re the hottest person i’ve ever s-aah-seen” he forced out as she smiled and stepped closer.  
“exactly what id expect from you, i bet you fucked your hand immediately you grabbed mine during lunch yesterday, didn’t you- fucking degenerate.” she said close to his ear, he used one of her shoulders to lean on as he desperately humped his hand, moaning like a bitch in heat.  
“MmmNh~ i did m-miss soooaaAh-sonia” sonia ran her pristine hands up his arms and up to his sweaty face, forcing it up and making him look at her. when he looked up he was greeted by a completely aroused and passionate set of eyes, she immediately shoved her lips onto his, making souda moan out and grind more desperately.  
“dumb slut” she whispered in the kiss, making his knees wobble immensely.  
she eventually got bored of the closed mouth kiss and grabbed a whole patch of sweaty, pink hair and yanked it, making soudas mouth open and she immediately took the chance and muffled his loud moan by pushing her tounge in his mouth, slowly yanking on his hair some more, his eyes rolling back in his head as he quickly started coming to his release.  
“move your hand bitch” she said parting the kiss and leaning down, grabbing his dick thru his pants, which was unsurprisingly not paired with a pair of underwear, and stroked with her pretty little fingers, soudas hands fitting on his hips as he thrusted harshly into her grip, his teeth grinding together trying to keep in his loud moans that someone near would surely hear.  
“i don’t have all day dirty fucker cum already!” she said tauntingly, aggressively pulling on his cock, her harsh words forcing him directly to his climax, his hands flew up to his mouth as his body twitched and shook. sonia stood up, fixed her skirt and and watched his knees give out beneath him. she watched him in silence as he came down from the small high, panting and using his sleeve to wipe his sweat.  
“im guessing that’s the best session you’ve ever had?”  
he looked up and embarrassingly smiled  
“h-haha yeah i guess”  
she chuckled and helped him up  
“you don’t want any help?” souda said, looking her up and down.  
“a princess would never show her skin to anyone who isn’t a prince!” she said, her head raising up.  
“but um, i did enjoy this quite a bit..” she said, a bit embarrassingly since she’s made fun of him for so long.  
“really! maybe we can do this again!” he said as if she didn’t just watch him cum all over his pants.  
“sure but i think right now you need to um- change your jumpsuit.” souda looked himself down and jumped.  
“oh shit!-“  
it was only a moment before he was running back to his cabin, shielding his wet spot with his hands.  
“come over later sonia! i wanna spend more time with u!” he yelled and looked back  
“sure kazuich!” she yelled in response, giggling and heading to her cabin, she definitely needed some.. alone time.. after that.


End file.
